The Cure For a Broken Heart
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: Annabeth is stranded at an airport and a green-eyed boy she remembers from third grade rescues her. Their story continues...Percabeth AU. Written by SOS. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**

 **Hi peoples!**

 **I am happy and proud to announce that I will be making a return to fanfiction writing!**

 **I will hope to have at least one story or chapter up per week.**

 **Without further ado, let me introduce** **"The Cure For a Broken Heart"**

 **Enjoy! and please review!**

 **-SOS**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I was so excited. My plane was about to land in New York City, where I would finally get to see my friends again! And I would get to see Luke, too!

Luke was my boyfriend. We had been together for a long time when I got accepted at the internship in Greece. He promised me he would never forget me and he would be waiting for me at the airport when I got back. I had been waiting a long time for that moment ever since I left New York six months ago.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of torture, the pilot announced that we were about to land. I waited until we were on the ground, then jumped out of my seat. I was one of the first ones out of the plane. I rushed through security and grabbed my check-in bags. I was so, so, so excited to finally see Luke.

I arrived at the pick-up center out of breath from running so much and looked around. Luke was nowhere to be found. Instinctively, I reached for my cell phone and dialed his number. But even after seven tries, he wouldn't pick up.

So I did the next thing I could think of- I called his mom. She picked up on the first ring.

"Annabeth! What a surprise! What can I do for you?" were the first words I heard.

"Um...Luke said he would be here at the airport to pick me up, and he's not, and he won't answer his phone." I was surprised at how vulnerable my voice sounded.

Mrs. Castellan's voice changed to one of sympathy. "Oh, honey, he didn't tell you?"

 _Tell me what?_ I wondered.

"He's got himself a new girlfriend now. I think he forgot all about you. He's sleeping over at her house tonight, that's why he's not answering the phone."

"Oh..Okay. Thanks." Hands shaking, I hung up the call.

Tears fell silently down my cheeks as I searched for the exit. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. I just wanted to collapse in someone's arms. But there was only Luke, and he wasn't even mine anymore.

I sat down on a bench and began to cry, huge sobs that shook my body back and forth. I wondered what the other people thought of a random girl crying alone in an airport.

Speaking of other people, I felt a hand on my back. "Are you okay?"

I looked up. A boy who looked about my age stood above me. He had black hair and sparkling sea-green eyes. He seemed concerned.

"No. Yeah. Who are you?" I asked, wiping my face with a tissue.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Do you need anything?"

"Um, I need a ride home, but you're a complete stranger so..." I trailed off helplessly.

"Actually, you were in my class in third grade. You sent me a really adorable card on Valentine's Day. It said "Will you marry me?" on it. You were the only one who wrote that neatly, so I figured out it was you." Percy smiled.

"Oh. Well then, I guess you could give me a ride," I said uncertainly.

He laughed. "Come on, let's go. I have your bags."

I glanced over and saw that he was carrying all my luggage. I knew at that point that he was serious about driving me home.

We walked to the parking lot. He put the bags in the trunk, and instructed me to sit in the passenger seat.

We drove in silence over the crowded highways until I was about to drift off to sleep.

"Percy," I asked, waiting until he nodded to show he was listening to continue talking. "Why were you at the airport?"

He frowned. For a second I thought I had done something wrong, but he still answered me.

"I was there to pick up my mom, but her plane is delayed. It comes in tomorrow morning."

I closed my eyes, signaling the end of the discussion. Then I had another thought.

"Percy, how come you still remember me from third grade?"

By that time we had almost reached my apartment.

He took his time calculating his response, so that we were parked outside my building when he finally answered.

"Well, Annabeth, the reason I remember you is because I really liked you."

My eyes widened. "Really?

He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't catch.

"What?" I asked, leaning closer.

"I still do, okay?!" he exclaimed.

And then he kissed me deeply on the lips. At first I was surprised, but then I started to kiss back.

Suddenly, he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I just can't do this right now. I know you don't like me anyway," he said, turning away from me.

"But I do, Percy! I really do." I was startled at the words coming out of my mouth, but I realized I actually meant them. Percy could be my cure for a broken heart.

"I guess if you really do..."

We exchanged numbers and then he let me out of the car.

"Bye!" I called, waving as he drove away.

I really believed Percy could cure my broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note-**

 **Hi! By request, here is the second chapter of "The Cure For a Broken Heart"**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJO/HOO characters or Lucky Cat Café from _Big Hero 6_.**

 **Enjoy! review for more chapters!**

 **-SOS**

A year later, I was sitting at a bus stop, scrolling through the contacts on my phone to keep myself busy. I passed all my friends' numbers, and then came to a number I didn't recognize. It was titled "Percy."

Since I had nothing better to do, I texted the number. "Hi, do you know me?" I wrote, not giving out my name yet.

It wasn't until I had arrived home, eaten dinner, and taken a shower, that I finally checked my phone.

There were three texts from this mysterious "Percy."

"Annabeth! You finally texted!"

"We were in third grade together!"

"And then I drove you home from the airport that one time."

All the memories came flooding back to me. I quickly replied back "I remember! Do you want to meet for a snack at Lucky Cat Café tomorrow?"

He texted back soon after with a "Sure!"

The next day was going to be the best ever. I was sure of it.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

When I woke up, I rushed to get dressed. I gobbled down a hurried breakfast of scrambled eggs and sausage, then raced down the street to the café. I was so distracted that I didn't look where I was going until I crashed into a figure and fell down.

I looked up. A boy with black spiked up hair and green eyes wearing a blue soccer shirt and black shorts smiled down at me, his teeth sparkling in the sun. He reached out a hand to help me up, and that was when I realized it was Percy Jackson standing in front of me.

"Hey," I said shyly and softly. He pulled me up and into a hug.

"Long time, no see," he mumbled into my hair.

We stepped apart and he grinned at me. We walked into the café in silence, but I knew we were enjoying each other's company.

When we had sat down at a table, Percy looked into my eyes.

"I'm going to say something now, and I don't want you to get too emotional."

I nodded, showing that I understood.

"I know you used to like me, and I used to like you. But I think I outgrew that."

His face grew sympathetic. "I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend now."

I was silent, unbelieving.

He pushed on. "Her name is Rachel, and she is amazing. She has red hair, and green eyes, and I think she's beautiful."

"I didn't come here for you to talk about some amazing girlfriend," I said sharply.

"I'm sorry, Annie. But can we still be friends?" Percy's wide, innocent eyes told me he had no idea what I was thinking.

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly.

We chatted for a few hours about our lives. Percy told me he was planning to buy his own apartment, away from his mom. I didn't tell him there was an apartment across the hall from me for rent.

He paid for our donuts, then left, saying he had to meet Rachel in the park.

I knew what I would do.

I would find my own boyfriend, and make Percy jealous enough to like me.

I would cure my own broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note-**

 **Hey sorry for the Perachel in the last chapter I promise I'll try not to do any more.**

 **This one is mostly Percabeth.**

 **Enjoy! 20 reviews for chapter 4?**

 **-SOS**

 **Chapter 3**

I had told myself I was going to find a new boyfriend, but that was harder than it sounds. So I totally didn't (totally did) go online and look at a dating app. What? Me?

Just kidding. But I was really desperate.

I did call Luke up and ask if he wanted to go for a coffee at Lucky Cat Café, but he said he was busy. But I went there by myself and Luke was already there a with a black haired girl I remembered as Thalia Grace from school.

I couldn't believe he blew me off. But I didn't really like him anyway. Not enough to care about what he did.

I walked over and sat in the corner, at an empty table, and ordered a latte and a donut. I ate facing the window, so nobody could see my face. But that didn't really work.

After I had finished half my donut, someone tapped me on the head. I looked up and saw it was Percy.

"Hey, Percy," I said in a 'not interested' kind of way.

He looked sad. I dismissed that, and he sat down. He took my latte and drank the whole thing.

"Seriously, Percy!? I was enjoying that." I wondered why he was being so annoying.

"Well, I was enjoying my relationship with Rachel too!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, no! Did something happen between you?" I asked, secretly a little happy.

"She's moving to California. We broke up last night." A tear formed in his right eye, and rolled down his cheek.

I hugged him impulsively. He hugged back.

"How about you come to my apartment and we'll have some tea and cookies," I suggested.

He nodded sadly. "Okay."

We exited Lucky Cat Café. I shot a glance at Luke on the way out. He was looking jealously at Percy and I.

I smiled inside. If the thing with Percy didn't work out, I always had Luke next on the list.

When we reached my apartment building, Percy noticed the 'For Rent' sign on the apartment across from mine.

"Hey, Annabeth, would you mind if I lived in that apartment?"

I liked how he asked if it was okay. "If you really wanted to," I said, leaving the decision up to him.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to whoever is leasing the apartment. I'll meet you here in less than an hour." And with that, Percy was gone.

I went inside and cleaned out my apartment so it would look presentable.

Percy came back in a hour. "I got the apartment!" he said happily.

We celebrated for a while until Percy remembered something else.

"Will you help me move my stuff out of my mom's apartment? I'll give you a dollar." He tried to bribe me, but I wouldn't take it.

"I'll come, free of charge. As long as you promise to be a good boy."

He promised.

And life was getting better.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I know I haven't updated in a while, but this is the last chapter and I hope you like it. Please review telling me what you thought of the story, even if you didn't like it. Check out my current story "What It Feels Like" if you want something else to read, or don't.**

 **I hope you like this. Thanks for reading!**

 **-SOS**

 **Chapter 4:**

The next day, I followed Percy's instructions to his mother's apartment, a little nervous about meeting his mom, but smiling anyway. I was wearing a blue top with a darker blue panda printed on it, and grey skinny jeans, hoping to make a good impression on his mom after such a long time.

Before I could even knock or ring the doorbell, the door opened, and Percy's mother, looking older than I remembered her, waved at me with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Annabeth!" Mrs. Jackson greeted me, hugging me unexpectedly. Of course, I knew there would be a catch – while her arms were around me, she whispered in my ear, "Don't hurt him again."

"Sorry," I mumbled back. I hadn't known that Percy told his mom everything, but it was expected, as he was such a mama's boy back when we were kids.

I was led inside by Mrs. "call me Sally" Jackson. She sat me down at the dining table and we just stared at each other for a few seconds before Percy came into the room.

"Hey Mom, hey Annabeth." He winked at me. "The moving van already took my stuff, even after I protested."

"Then what am I doing here?" I asked, confused. "I thought I was going to help you."

"Relax, Annabeth. We can still spend time together, even if we're not doing anything," Percy reassured me.

"But what if they move you into the wrong apartment? What if-"

"Annabeth, calm down. If you really care so much, let's go help them," Percy suggested.

"Okay," I agreed, standing up and waving to Mrs. Jackson. She smiled at me warmly.

We walked down the street and past a few more blocks until we finally arrived at our apartment building. Walking up the stairs to our floor, Percy suddenly grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

"Um…what?" I wondered, a little scared.

"Thank you, Annabeth, for doing this with me. I would be living with my mom, still, if it wasn't for you. And…I think I love you." Percy looked at the floor sheepishly.

"What?' I asked again. I wasn't angry, just surprised.

"I've liked you ever since third grade, when you sent me that Valentine. And then that day, when I dropped you home from the airport. And then Rachel told me to follow my heart. And…I think you're where my heart is leading, Annabeth. I think I'm in love…with you." Percy looked at me, where I was standing, frozen in shock. "What do you think?"

"I think…" I pretended to think about it, though I already knew the answer. "I think I'm in love with you too."

And with that, I pulled his lips to mine and we kissed, his hands running through my hair, and mine up and down his back, the apartment move-in forgotten.

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" Percy murmured into my mouth, and I nodded.

And in a few years, we were kissing again, but that time it was our wedding, and our apartments were one, as were our hearts.

Because our hearts were broken no longer. They were perfectly together, and we had cured our broken hearts.


End file.
